


Vague Solace

by Shadow15



Series: The Hunt [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: After escaping Thor's clutches and beginning the healing process, Peter is doing a little better.  But Thor, who is nothing if not bullheaded, can't leave well enough alone and insists on playing cat and mouse.  But Peter, who'd been put through hell and hadn't had the time to heal, can only be pushed so far.Sequel to Predatory.





	Vague Solace

“Dude…  You weren’t kidding…” 

Peter’s tired eyes looked up from his iPod to meet Ned’s gaze.  He slouched further into the bench seat, his back against the corridor wall as he tried to block out the sounds of so many students passing back and forth.  There was a slight tremble to his body as he licked his lips and murmured, “Mr. Stark thought it would be good for me to come back to school…” 

Ned sat next to his best friend, hating to see Peter - outgoing, bright Peter - looking so anxious with only his iPod for comfort.  “You look stressed as hell… Why didn’t you come back to school next year instead? We’re so close to finishing, so…” 

Peter shrugged.  “Guess I couldn’t let him win, Ned…” 

Ned didn’t know in great detail what had happened to Peter.  Peter had just… vanished off the face of the earth one day. When he’d finally gotten through to Happy and convinced him to let him talk to Tony directly, he’d been told Peter had been abducted and they were working on getting him back.  That had been the last that he’d heard about Peter for  _ months _ .  

Even after Tony had gotten him back, Peter had never really told Ned about what had happened to him.  From the times Ned had spoken to Tony over the phone, he’d pieced together enough information to have an idea.  

“You sure you’re up for this?” Ned asked gently. 

Peter shrugged.  “Not really… But I want to  _ try _ .”

Ned  _ hated  _ seeing Peter look so vulnerable, so he did the best thing he could think of.  He clapped Peter’s shoulder and murmured, “Want to come over tonight? I can help you catch up on everything you’ve missed.” 

“Okay.” Peter moved closer to his friend’s warmth.  He looked around again, hating to see it was only getting more crowded with every passing moment.  He’d never been one to get claustrophobic, but here now, he just…

The pain that Peter was still in was made clear when a group of students approached to hand them fliers. Peter flinched and couldn’t look at them, leaving Ned to handle the situation.  He cleared his throat when he heard the group wander off; though he knew how pathetic he must have looked, he’d had so many people promise him that it was  _ okay  _ he still got nervous around other people.

It was  _ because  _ of that persistent nervousness Peter found himself agreeing when Ned explained to him they’d been invited to a party.  He didn’t want to go - not really; not when he could go home and practise getting back into the swing of homework. 

...But  _ Ned _ …  Ned hadn’t seen Peter for  _ so long now _ …  Surely all he wanted was to spend time with his best friend…

Peter’s hands trembled as he pulled his phone from his pocket.  His voice wavered as he whispered, “I’ll a-ask Mr. Stark…”

Tony’s reply came almost immediately, and Peter could just  _ hear  _ the confusion in his head as he read the reply.   _ -Of course, but will you be okay?- _

Peter knew the answer.  He knew they  _ all  _ knew the answer, and sure enough, hours later, when they got to the party and Peter tried to hide in the least occupied corner of the living area, he  _ wasn’t  _ okay.

Ned stuck by his side throughout it all.  He passed a glass of wine to Peter, having lost count of just how much his friend had already drank.  His own tone slurred slightly from overconsumption as he hiccupped, “How are you, Peter…?” 

It was the first time Peter had enjoyed being a social outcast.  He’d been left alone, not bothered at all as everyone forgot he even  _ existed _ .  It was  _ nice  _ to be able to drink by himself in a corner of a room so clustered with people and ignored.  He rubbed at his eyes as he tried to clear his double vision. “F-fine…” 

Ned nodded.  As relaxed as he had been, he quickly found himself jumping in front of Peter when another student approached, one of the older males Ned knew not to trust with his reputation of sleeping around.  He knew how foolish he looked, trying to smile at the newcomer and pretend nothing was wrong - but it was the best he could do for Peter, and he couldn’t back down from it. “Hey, man. You need something?” 

The student pushed past Ned carelessly and stopped before Peter.  He flashed a grin that showed perfect teeth. Peter’s head ducked as the familiar feelings of inadequacy hit him again.  “Hey, Pete. You wanna get out of here for a while?” 

Ned  _ hated  _ the look of expectancy on Peter’s face, so he did the first thing to come to mind -  _ laugh _ .  “Seriously?  You’re  _ seriously  _ using a cliched pickup line?” 

Again, Ned was ignored as the newcomer extended his hand out to Peter.  His grin never faltered; instead, it only seemed to widen, as if showing more teeth would change Peter’s mind.  “Come on~ Let’s go take a ride - you and me.” 

Peter sighed.  He nodded and accepted the hand waiting for his own.  He didn’t want to - by  _ hell  _ he didn’t want to.  But really… What was  the point of saying no?  He could try to say it - hell, he could probably  _ scream  _ it, but it would still be taken from him.  At least if he could just nod and lock himself away in his head during, he might be able to take no notice of what was happening until it was over.  

Ned, however, knew damned well that the last thing Peter needed was  _ this _ .  He pulled his phone from his pocket, and in panic, he dialled Tony’s number.  The second the call was answered, he yelped, “Peter’s in trouble!” 

* * *

 

It had worked, mostly.  Not as well as he’d been able to perfect it back with Thor, but enough for the pain in his body to be nothing more than dull aches that barely penetrated his mental defences.  Faintly, ever so faintly, he was aware of his arms wrapped around another man’s neck as his body was jolted on the bed with every harsh thrust. 

Peter made no sound, though.  His glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling as he went to that place he’d found back on Asgard, waiting for it to be over.  There was no pleasure in this for him; just simple mental and emotional agony as time seemed to come to a standstill for him.  

“Ah, fuck, yes…” The resounding groan in Peter’s ear made him shudder in disgust, but it wasn’t enough to break him out of his trance.  

What  _ did  _ snap him out of it was the door opening so aggressively, it slammed against the wall and startled Peter from the safety of his mind.  He blinked to clear his mind before he looked to see what had happened. His heart sunk when he found Tony stomping towards them, looking very much like a rabid animal in his anger.

Peter hoped that anger wasn’t directed at him.  He closed his eyes and bowed his head in submission as he sought the blankets to cover his naked body.  

“ _ You little fucking shit! _ ” 

Peter had never heard Tony sound so angry.  He winced, waiting for his guardian to attack him in his absolute  _ disgust  _ \- but, as he  _ knew  _ they wouldn’t, the blows never landed on him; instead, he listened to Tony beat the living shit out of the student he’d just slept with.  

Everything fell silent suddenly.  Even the music seemed to have come to a dead stop, as if Peter had just gone deaf.  He opened his eyes, finding Tony gathering up his clothing from the floor in order to redress him.  He allowed the tenderness Tony handled him with as he helped him redress in his mind-clouded haze, and a sigh of relief escaped him when he was scooped up into strong arms and held against the familiar chest he knew so well.

“Listen the fuck here!” Tony’s nostrils flared with burning rage as he looked around at the students gathered by the bedroom door, watching on in terror.  “You’ve got ten minutes to get your fucking asses home and into bed before the cops get here! Anyone - and I mean  _ anyone  _ \- who pulls this shit with my kid again gets  _ worse  _ than what that bastard has!” 

Peter’s eyes closed as he relaxed, despite the yelling.  In future, when his mind was clearer, he’d look back and wonder if it was the alcohol messing with him, or he’d just retreated so deeply into his mind, he couldn’t quite get himself back into reality.  But for now, he soaked in the safety and warmth Tony always radiated until he was carried out to the car and placed in the front passenger seat.

“Kid, you alright?” Now that it was just them and Ned, the anger in Tony was gone.  Instead, he looked  _ horrified _ .  

Peter hummed, but still, his mind wasn’t quite back just yet.  “...”

Tony chewed at his lip before he forced out, “Ned…  Thanks for calling me… You want a lift home, or staying with Pete…?”

“I’ll stay with Peter…” Ned hadn’t been oblivious to what had happened.  He was feeling the damage as much as everyone else involved was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be alone - that he wanted  _ Peter  _ to be alone.  Peter needed someone, and though he didn’t quite understand everything, he knew Peter needed his friends.

“Thanks…” Tony started the car as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  “...Thanks, kid… You’re a good friend…” 

And with that, not another word was spoken on the drive back to the Avengers Compound. 


End file.
